Jedah Dohma
1= |-| 2= Jedah Dohma 'is a villain from the ''Darkstalkers series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *[[Slayer VS Jedah Dohma|'''Slayer VS Jedah Dohma]] (Complete) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Ties: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Adam Warlock * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Beerus * Blackheart * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Broly * Cell * Dabura * Darkseid * Demongo (Samurai Jack) * Doctor Doom * Doctor Manhattan * Doomsday * Dormammu * Dracula (Castlevania) * Enrico Pucci (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Ermac * Etrigan the Demon * Galactus * Gig (Soul Nomad and the World Eaters) * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Hellboy * Janemba * Kamen Rider Decade * Lobo * Lucemon (Digimon) * Majin Buu * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Ragna the Bloodedge * Raven * Shao Kahn * Spawn * Thanos * Trigon * Valvatorez (Disgaea) * Whis * Yuuki Terumi * Zamasu * Zetta (Makai Kingdom) History Viewing himself as a Savior, the youngest of the three High Nobles of Makai, Jedah believed the Makai would stagnate under the Aensland family and became determined to save his people from what he considered an abominable existence by any means necessary. After an attempt by his confidant Ozom to kill him by being tricked into absorbing the energies of a Makai gate, Jedah revived from a century-long sleep saw the war-torn realm Makai became in his absence. It convinced him to enact a scheme to purify the Makai while gathering souls he considered worthy to create his ideal form of life: the Shintai. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities * Jedah consumes the souls of his victims to increase his strength, his blood deadly to humans and some supernatural beings while able to phase through other universes and sense the energies of others beings of great power on a grand scale. Jedah's usage of the blood is very versatile in its use as weapons and energy, even using his malleable body to assume any shape he wishes. Moveset * Spirale Divina * Falce Inizio * Sangue Sacrifice * Nero Fatica: Jedah traps the opponent in a sphere of blood and attacks them several times. * Finale Rosso: Jedah sticks his hand into the ground and a pool of blood appears beneath the enemy. Bloody hands grab them and drag them underground, battering them around before throwing them out again. * Spirale Infernale * Sigillo del Servo Feats * Threatened the multiverse numerous times. * Unable to be truly killed, able to eventually revive himself. * Rotated the Moon and coated it in blood. * Defeated Demitri Maximoff after he had absorbed Pyron. ** Pyron can move three planets around his fingers as if they were moons orbiting a planet. * Turned Ozom soul into Majigen which is a separate dimension that contains stars, moons, planets and constellations. ** Not only did Jedah make Majigen but he constantly maintains it with his existence. * He has made a dimension that Morrigan Aensland couldn't escape from. ** Morrigan regularly travels between dimensions. * Destroyed Makai, which has a land mass that is hundreds of times Earth's size and a sea that extends so far that no one knows where it ends. * Absorbed the souls contained in the Soul Stone (Marvel vs. Capcom). Flaws * Can be weakened while in daylight. * Outside the Makai, Jedah's magic potency is weakened while in the human world. * Lost to Dante (Marvel vs. Capcom). Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Demon Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Scythemen Category:Darkness Users Category:Blood Magic Users Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Cross Edge Characters